


I Read it in A Book Once

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy romance, Starscream trying and failing, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire are trapped in a cave durring a storm. Starscream lets his knowledge of romance novels get the better of him.





	I Read it in A Book Once

**Author's Note:**

> fic for the fabulous freelancewizard on tumblr!

From across the cave Starscream scowled at said partner as the shuttle applied a bit of healing solution to his arm. It was lucky for them he always packed a first aid kit. That stupid idiot. Getting himself burned. It wasn’t as though Starscream wouldn’t have been able to handle it, his plating was thick enough. 

Skyfire was too kind for his own good sometimes. 

Most of the time. 

Oh well. They were out of the storm now. How long they would have to stay there remained a mystery. The rain was coming down hard, filling their audio receptors with the white noise of falling water. Stupid mystery planet with it’s stupid acid storm and its stupid messed up gravity. Dragging them down, causing a whole mess. 

The whole thing vaguely reminded Starscream of something he’d read in a novel once. It was one of those sappy romance novels quickly written with hardly a plot but the two main characters grossly romanticized inner monologues. The type with characters who first saw their love across a bridge on a summer's day. One struggled, the other was confident, but with hidden reservations about themselves. Despite the drama they’d always end up happily ever after. 

Starscream would know. He’d read his fair share of horrible romance novels. Not that anyone else knew that, nor would they ever. It wasn’t something he would be quick to admit to, and any accusation would be met with screeching denial. 

In one of those novels he distinctly remembered a scene, a very familiar scene, in which the two main characters were trapped in an icy wasteland and “huddled together” for warmth. The sharing of warmth eventually leading to something a little less PG. Starscream smiled at the thought, remembered the fantasy that followed. That big lug of his “keeping him warm.” Oh, what a thought. 

Starscream was nothing if not an opportunist. And right now he saw a very  _ good _ opportunity. 

With a smirk still set on his face Starscream leaned himself against the cave wall, dimming his optics as he did so. Having never done such a thing he wasn’t one hundred percent sure how to position himself. He settled on letting his legs spread just a little, enough to be inviting. Both knees were bent, one knee up while the other leg laid flat on the ground. Now that that was settled Starscream had to figure out how to put his hands. They landed one on his knee and the other grasping his shoulder. 

That looked good right? 

Starscream shrugged it off. He always looked good. 

“Skyfire,” he purred, trying to make it sound natural. As soon as the shuttle looked at him Starscream dimmed his optics even more. “I’m a bit cold. Do you think you can help me?”

Skyfire knew what he was doing immediately. Starscream had read it in one of his cheesy romance novels he didn’t think anyone knew he read. Skyfire knew. Of course he knew, they were together almost constantly. If Skyfire never caught a glance of what Starscream was reading he’d be the most oblivious shuttle in the universe. 

Obliviousness. 

That sounded pretty fun right about now. 

Instead of crawling over like he was so tempted to do Skyfire instead furrowed his brow as if confused. “Are your heating systems not working correctly?” he inquired. 

Starscream seemed to flare at that, clearly not expecting that response. “No,” he answered quickly. “They’re working just fine,” he said, putting a purr back in his tone. “I just need a little extra-” the hand on his knee slid slowly down his leg. “ _ Heat, _ ” he emphasised. 

“Oh,” Skyfire perked. “Well, I have a few heating pads in my first aid kit if you’d like to use them.”

Starscream’s smirk fell. “No- I,” he almost growled, but tried hard to keep his cool. A second later the smirk slipped back on. It was time for a change in position. Starscream crawled forward slightly, keeping his legs slightly parted as he hugged himself, trying to give off the illusion that he was cold. “Those can’t do anything you can’t do,” he purred. “I hear the sharing of heat is the best way to keep warm.”

Skyfire took a moment to pretend to consider the notion. “I suppose,” he agreed. Starscream’s optics brightened with hope. 

“But I’m plenty warm.” 

All of Starscream’s hope fell with a slump. 

Skyfire drew something big and soft from his supplied. “You can have this, though, if you’re cold. Just hug it. It’ll heat up.”

After a second of eyeing the pillow like thing and scowling at his partner Starscream snatched the thing from Skyfire’s hands. With an annoyed huff Starscream fell back against the wall, drawing his knees up as he hugged the stupid heating pad to his chest and burying his face in it. It was nothing compared to Skyfire, hardly even comparable. 

Skyfire tried not to snicker to himself, his face twisting in a held back laugh. It was time to stop teasing his seeker. 

Starscream was so lost in his own fuming that he didn’t notice the shuttle move. It was a surprise when something warm rubbed against his audio receptor. Jolted, he looked up to find himself face to face with a smiling Skyfire. “Get that from one of your romance novels?” he teased, putting his forehead to his partners. 

Starscream stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he practically hissed. Before he could make any other moves to defend himself Starscream was being scooped up and laid down atop his favorite pillow. Skyfire smiled down at his partner, now trapped in a warm prison of legs, arms and chest. After the surprise subsided, Starscream poked his partner in the chest. “I don’t read cheesy romance novels,” he said again. 

Skyfire just continued to smile, nuzzling the top of his partner’s head. “Sure,” he mumbled as Starscream snuggled in. “And I don’t turn into a shuttle.”


End file.
